


Aceptando complejos

by Skollhati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su relación con Ginny puede que no fuera perfecta, pero eso a Harry le daba igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aceptando complejos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarae/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente para Adarae en respuesta a [su prompt](http://desmaius.livejournal.com/31975.html?thread=1010663#t1010663) en Desmaius (2012)
> 
> (Si hay algún psicólogo en la sala, puede darme un capón por las posibles cafradas que he dicho. Perdón por patear su profesión.)

–Complejo de Edipo.

Había pocas cosas que a aquellas alturas le pudieran provocar escalofríos a Harry. Una Weasley enfadada (Hermione incluida) era una de ellas, que Kingsley le llamara a su despacho para hablar era otra, andar descalzo cuando la chimenea llevaba horas apagada también. Y, definitivamente, aquella voz podía considerarse inmediatamente agregada a la lista.

Harry estuvo tentado de hacer como que no la había oído y seguir su camino hacia la mesa en la que le esperaban sus amigos, pero una mano en su brazo se llevó aquella opción de su cabeza. Así que, armándose de paciencia, dio media vuelta y miró directamente a los ojos de una crecida Romilda Vane. 

–Buenas tardes –si no le quedaba más remedio, al menos intentaría ser educado.

–Se llama complejo de Edipo a lo que te ocurre. Creía que debías saberlo si piensas continuar con tu novia. No sé si te acuerdas de mí, soy Romilda Vane, fuimos compañeros de Gryffindor.

Era aquella chica que le intentó dar una poción de amor y terminó enamorando a Ron. Como para olvidarla. No se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que la había visto; hacía un par de años, al menos. Debía de haber terminado el colegio el curso anterior, si es que lo había terminado. No la recordaba tan alta.

–Me resultas familiar sí. 

–Verás, quiero entrar en San Mungo como aprendiz de psicomaga, y tengo que investigar y desarrollar un pequeño trabajo para que me admitan. He decidido hacerlo sobre las etapas del desarrollo psíquico infantil –Romilda sacó de una carpeta que llevaba en brazos una foto que tendió con rapidez hacia Harry–. Y leyendo sobre el tema he descubierto que una de esas etapas se llama complejo de Edipo, y, bueno… no he podido evitar relacionarlo contigo. Verás, el complejo de Edipo trata sobre.…

Sin embargo, Harry dejó de prestarle atención. Había cogido la foto de las manos de Romilda y la observaba fijamente, reconociendo aquellos ojos verdes tan familiares, la cabellera larga y pelirroja y la cara llena de pecas. Harry se había tirado horas mirando las pocas fotos que Hagrid había podido conseguirle de sus padres, pero nunca había visto aquélla de su madre.

–… Y, sinceramente, creo que Ginny Weasley es demasiado parecida a tu madre.

Fue entonces cuando Harry centró de nuevo su foco de atención en Romilda.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, ya sabes –Romilda parecía estar perdiendo el ímpetu inicial. Daba la sensación de que empezaba a incomodarse–. Lily Potter era pelirroja, igual que Weasley, y es sabido que tenía… mucho carácter, y… pues que tú, pareciéndote tanto a tu padre, es como si intentaras repetir la historia, seguramente por la ausencia de tus padres durante toda tu vida, y…

Al contrario de lo que Vane había podido esperar, y la verdad es que se había imaginado muchas posibles respuestas y reacciones de su parte, Harry se rió. No de manera sarcástica: parecía francamente divertido.

–¿Quieres decir que tengo algún tipo de problema mental porque estoy enamorado de una chica que es pelirroja… sólo porque mi madre también era pelirroja? –Harry era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara, pero tenía la foto de su madre fuertemente sujeta en su mano.

–No es un problema mental –negó rápidamente Romilda–. Es que, bueno, es raro. Como retorcido, ya sabes. Todos saben que tu madre murió para salvarte, es relativamente normal que subconscientemente busques una sustituta para ella en tu vida, y…

Pero Harry no pensaba escuchar más. Dejó de estar frente a ella y se puso a su lado, alzando la mano en la que sostenía la foto para mostrársela a Romilda a la vez que señalaba hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentada Ginny, como queriendo comparar a ambas pelirrojas.

–Míralas bien, fíjate, y dime si se parecen tanto como crees.

Era más que obvio que habían cogido de improviso a Lily Evans cuando le hicieron la foto, pues estaba totalmente enfrascada en uno de los libros que llevaba en brazos y no miraba ni una sola vez hacia la cámara. De uno de los hombros llevaba colgando una bolsa hasta los topes de más libros, pergaminos y plumas. Tenía las uñas y las yemas de los dedos manchados de tinta, pero en cambio tenía la camisa metida por dentro de la falda y la corbata bien ajustada al cuello, y el pelo, de un color rojo oscuro, lo llevaba pulcramente sujeto con una pinza en la nuca, sin un solo mechón estorbándole en la cara.

Ginny, en cambio, sentada de manera informal en uno de los sillones, con las rodillas dobladas y los pies encima del cojín, se reía a carcajadas de lo que fuera que había dicho Ron, sentado frente a ella. Tenía un libro abierto al lado de su cerveza de mantequilla y usaba la varita para recogerse el pelo lleno de rizos en un moño que no tardaría en deshacerse. 

–Tienes razón, las dos son pelirrojas, y unas bellezas –justo en el momento en el que Harry bajaba la foto, Ginny se giró y los vio, y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran–. Pero una foto no es suficiente para saber si de verdad dos personas se parecen. Tú no conociste a mi madre, y no conoces a Ginny, así que ni puedes compararlas ni tienes el derecho de venir hasta aquí para intentar destrozarnos el día de San Valentín con tus ideas, tus conclusiones, o lo que sea que se te esté pasando por la cabeza.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos se había movido, Ginny decidió levantarse y caminar hacia ellos, con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

Y para Romilda fue más que evidente otra de las diferencias entre Lily y Ginny: Lily en la foto daba la impresión de ser alta y delgada, esbelta. Ginny en cambio era casi una cabeza más baja que Harry y de curvas más marcadas.

–Harry, ¿pasa algo?

Romilda vio con claridad cómo los ojos verdes de Harry, que hasta ese momento la habían mirado con dureza, se suavizaron de inmediato al oír a su novia. Él se giró y se inclinó para besarla como saludo.

–No es nada. Romilda ha encontrado esta foto de mi madre y se ha tomado la molestia de venir a dármela. 

–¿Romilda Vane? –más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Era obvio que la pequeña de los Weasley se acordaba de ella–. Qué amable por tu parte –esta vez fue la voz de Ginny la que envió escalofríos a Romilda–. Da gusto saber que todavía hay gente generosa en este mundo, sin… dobles intenciones, ¿verdad?

Harry se rió, Ginny le miró alzando una ceja, obviamente sin creerse la excusa de su novio, y Romilda apretó con más fuerza la carpeta contra su pecho, sonriendo por obligación.

–Qué te parece si te quedas un rato y te invitamos a algo –una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones se dibujó en la cara de Ginny. Harry, al verla, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, separándola un poco más de Romilda–. Estoy segura de que a mi hermano Ron le encantaría volver a verte. 

–Ginny…

–¿Qué? –cualquiera que no la conociera se fiaría de la cara de inocencia de Ginny. Afortunadamente para Romilda, Harry conocía a su novia demasiado bien–. George y Ron han sacado unas nuevas galletas de chocolate que son una delicia. Deberías probarlas. Llevan hasta pepitas de chocolate. Bueno… ésas salen después, pero… –un encogimiento de hombros y de nuevo esa sonrisa angelical.

Harry, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco.

–Hazme un favor, Ginny, y ve a pedirle a Rosmerta una cerveza de mantequilla, que estoy seco. Anda.

Hubo algún tipo de comunicación no verbal entre la pareja que Romilda se perdió, pero al final Ginny se giró y dio dos pasos antes de regresar al mismo punto donde había estado junto a Harry.

–Un consejo sobre este chico –Ginny se inclinó hacía Romilda, bajando la voz como si no quisiera que Harry se enterara, pero era más que obvio que ésa no era su intención–: no dejes que te ponga una mano encima, ni siquiera para despediros, o estarás perdida. Tiene unas manos… No te haces una idea de los masajes que da. Se te hacen las piernas caramelo. Por no decir otra cosa.

–¡Ginny! –y Harry en esta ocasión de verdad parecía sorprendido. Escandalizado, más bien. 

Y con una última risa, esta vez sí que se marchó hacia la barra, sin dar siquiera un vistazo atrás.

–Es peor que los gemelos –Harry negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo–. Dicen que mi madre era una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva. En fin –se encogió de hombros sonriendo–. Muchas gracias por la foto.

Y sin más, se la guardó en el bolsillo.

–De… de nada –era más que obvio que Romilda no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir–. Ahm… Supongo que… Siento haberos molestado y haberte dicho…

–Sí, bueno –Harry prefirió ignorar el “supongo”, por la paz–. ¿Sabes? Voy a aprovechar que es San Valentín y le voy a pedir que se case conmigo –había tal seguridad en su voz y tanta alegría en su sonrisa, que Romilda no sólo no fue capaz de decir nada, sino que tampoco de pensarlo–. Tal vez cuando tengamos una niña pelirroja la llame Lily. ¿Tú crees que eso también será algún trauma o algo? Qué más da. Seremos felices.

Y sin más, por la paz, se giró y anduvo hacia sus amigos y su novia, que le esperaba con la cerveza en la mano y un nuevo beso en los labios, dejando atrás a una Romilda Vane que se les quedó observando unos segundos, lo justo para ver a Harry mirarla y entender de los movimientos de sus labios dos palabras: “Sé feliz”.


End file.
